Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file generation apparatus that can generate a file of an execution history of jobs, a method for controlling the file generation apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There has been an apparatus that can store an execution history of executed jobs.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-78160 discusses a print job management apparatus that collects an execution history of print jobs from multifunction peripherals (MFPs), stores a plurality of execution histories of print jobs, and transmits the stored plurality of execution histories to user computers by email.
Conventionally, a user has opened a stored file to browse the contents and check a type of the job execution history included in the file.
However, the user has not been able to identify the type of the job execution history included in the file from a filename of the file.
For example, suppose that there is generated a plurality of files including execution histories. Even if a list of the plurality of files is displayed, which file includes what type of execution history is not identifiable from the filenames.
According to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-78160, the execution history is of print jobs in the email body. The execution history is not transmitted in the form of a file.